Home
by Grey Cho
Summary: Situs ini memungkinkan penggunanya hidup di dalam dunia maya? Bagaimana bisa? [AU] [SasuHina] Update!
1. Home

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't take any profit by publishing this fict

AU/OoC

SasuHina

 **Home**

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sampai akhirnya dia sadar, dia tidaklah sedang bermimpi.

Hyuuga sulung menatap bingung pada pemandangan dari titik dirinya berdiri. Ada rumah yang berjajar rapi di depannya. Rumah itu memiliki desain yang sama, hanya memiliki dua lantai dan terlihat minimalis. Jarak antara rumah yang satu dan rumah yang lain kurang lebih lima meter.

Gadis beriris _lavender_ benar-benar tidak mengerti. Setahu dan seingatnya, dia baru saja kembali dari sekolah. Selepas tiba di rumah, sang gadis bergegas naik ke lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada. Selesai melepas kaos kaki dan seragam, Hinata lekas-lekas membuka _laptop_. Gadis yang tahun ini genap berusia enam belas tahun tengah menggandrungi internet. Nyaris siang-malam tangannya tak lepas dari _keyboard_. Hinata hendak membuka akun jejaring sosialnya ketika sebuah pesan muncul di sudut kanan layar. Seperti biasa, selalu ada pengembang yang melakukan promosi _software_ atau _website_ mereka. Setelah itu, Hinata hanya mengetik "iya" dan melakukan registrasi.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berada di kota aneh ini? Belum habis kekagetan Hinata, kini seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Wanita untuk muncul dari permukaan jalan dan mengenakan pakaian aneh, seperti _android_.

"Selamat datang di situs jejaring sosial bernama Home. Terima kasih sudah melakukan registrasi. Anda terdaftar dengan nama akun 'Hinata'. Home adalah jejaring sosial berbasis sistem VMMORPG yang memungkinkan pengguna masuk ke dalam dunia digital. Sekarang, silakan pilih _avatar_ Anda."

Setengah takjub, Hinata tidak tahu kenapa saat ini dia seakan berada di dalam sebuah toko pakaian. Ada variasi pakaian yang menarik dan Hinata ingin mencoba seluruhnya. Pemandu itu bilang, Hinata harus memilih _avatar_ untuk berada di sini. Sosok seperti apa yang ingin Hinata tampilkan? Hinata kebingungan.

Cukup lama, sang Hyuuga akhirnya memilih _yukata_ berwarna putih untuk dikenakan. Tak lupa, sepasang _geta_ menjadi alas kakinya. _Tsumami kanzashi_ dari untaian kelopak lili imitasi menghiasi rambut sepunggung sang gadis. Menatap cermin, Hinata cukup puas dengan _avatar_ dirinya.

"Sudah selesai?" Sang pemandu bertanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Hinata.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ dan pemandu kembali menjejakkan kaki di tempat semula.

"Pilihan selanjutnya adalah mengundang teman Anda untuk bergabung di situs ini. lewati?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Apakah Anda ingin diperkenalkan mengenai rumah Anda?"

Anggukan kesekiankalinya dan Hinata telah berada di depan sebuah rumah.

"Rumah ini berfungsi sama dengan _profile_ Anda. Anda bisa menambah hiasan rumah Anda dengan melakukan _upgrade_. Selama berada di sini, nama akun Anda akan muncul di atas kepala Anda agar pengguna lain bisa berkenalan dengan Anda. Anda pun dapat melihat _username_ di atas kepala mereka. Jika jaringan internet sedang buruk, Anda akan keluar dari Home secara otomatis. Anda bisa melakukan _log out_ dengan menekan layar hologram kotak kecil yang selalu berada di depan dada Anda. Tolong gunakan _password_ yang kuat agar tidak ada _hacker_ yang mencoba membobol rumah Anda. Jika baterai Anda dalam kondisi harus diisi, akan ada pemberitahuan melalui layar hologram kecil di depan Anda. Layar tersebut bisa dibilang _setting_ yang Anda butuhkan selama di sini. Apakah sekarang Anda ingin saya pandu berkeliling rumah untuk memperkenalkan diri?"

Gadis SMA itu terperanjat. Namun, Hinata tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Tempat ini luar biasa dan Hinata ingin merasa nyaman tinggal di sini. Mengangguk, sang pemandu yang lantas memperkenalkan diri sebagai "Anko" lantas menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendatangi rumah pertama. _Lavender_ membulat saat pintu rumah dibuka. Sesosok mangkuk _ramen_ berjalan keluar. Mangkuk _ramen_ itu memiliki dua kaki, dua tangan, mata, hidung, mulut, dan telinga. Melongok ke atas kepala mangkuk _ramen_ , Hinata tahu bahwa _username_ sosok aneh di depannya adalah "Ramen Rasengan".

"Oh! Kau orang baru, ya?!" Sosok itu melihat ke bagian atas kepala Hinata dan mulai mengeja _username_ sang gadis. "Namamu … Hinata?"

"I-iya, Ramen-kun."

Sosok mangkuk bernama Ramen tertawa kecil. Dia menjabat tangan Hinata lalu mengayunkannya kencang-kencang. "Salam kenal! Semoga kau merasa nyaman berada di sini, Hinata!"

Hinata menarik napas lega. Meski berpenampilan aneh, teman pertamanya di Home rupanya ramah dan menyenangkan. Bagaimana dengan penghuni rumah kedua?

"N-namaku Hinata. S-salam kenal!" Untuk penghuni rumah kedua, Hinata berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam dan menegakkan tubuh seketika saat melihat sang penghuni. Tak kalah aneh dengan Ramen, penghuni rumah kedua mengenakan kostum ayam berwarna putih. Persis seperti ayam yang menjadi maskot salah satu restauran cepat saji di kotanya, maksudnya kota di dunia nyata.

 _Lavender_ Hinata kembali membaa username di atas kepala manusia berkostum ayam.

"Mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya, Chidori-chan!" Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar.

Tidak mendapat reaksi berapi-api seperti yang dia harapkan, Hinata menjadi salah tingkah. Hinata pikir, mungkin saja penghuni kedua memiliki perangai seperti penghuni pertama. Namun, jauh berbeda.

"A-ah, iya. Mohon bantuannya juga, Hinata-san." Sosok ayam itu terlihat menggaruk bagian tengkuknya dengan canggung.

Hinata kali ini yang terkesiap. Suara ayam itu jelas suara milik laki-laki! Hinata menambahkan suffiks "chan" karena nama sang ayam adalah "Chidori". Persis seperti nama perempuan.

"M-maafkan aku. Kupikir, kau adalah perempuan!"

"… Tidak masalah." Hinata terperangah saat melihat warna wajah sang ayam berubah kemerahan entah bagaimana. Mungkin Chidori bukan pemuda dingin seperti kesan pertama yang Hinata dapatkan darinya. Lebih tepatnya, pemuda itu adalah pemuda pemalu yang canggung.

Begitulah. Hinata berkenalan dari rumah ke rumah. Sejauh ini, baru ada empat penghuni yang Hinata kenal, yakni Ramen-kun, Chidori-kun (Hinata harus mengganti suffiks untuk memanggil sang pemuda), Cherry Blossom (yang memiliki _avatar_ gadis cantik berambut merah muda), dan Toneri (yang sayangnya sedang tidak _online_ saat itu). Hinata tidak meneruskan perkenalannya karena berpikir bahwa alangkah lebih menyenangkan jika sang gadis bisa mengenal penghuni lain seiring waktu. Keputusan itulah yang membawa Hinata kembali ke rumahnya tepat setelah Shizune undur diri.

Suara ketukan pintu lantas membuat Hinata beranjak dan lekas memutar kenop. Gadis manis itu cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Chidori tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu." Chidori tampak malu-malu saat Hinata mempersilakannya masuk.

Keduanya kini duduk di ruang tamu. Shizune sempat memberitahu bahwa di sini Hinata bisa melakukan belanja untuk dirinya di Home dan dirinya di dunia nyata. Namun, mereka tidak bisa makan, minum, atau menjawab _panggilan alam_ di sini.

Memecahkan keheningan, Hinata membuka suara. Hinata selalu seperti ini setiap di dunia maya, dia menjadi lebih aktif dan lebih banyak bicara. Mungkin diam-diam dia merasa lebih nyaman berkomunikasi di dunia maya ketimbang di dunia nyata.

"Aku sangat terkejut bisa menemukan situs Home. Awalnya, aku hanya tidak sengaja mengakses sesuatu lalu beberapa hari kemudian ada promosi mengenai situs Home ini."

Chidori mengangguk setuju. "A-aku juga sangat terkejut … sama seperti Hinata-san."

"Aku belum mengerti banyak hal. Chidori-kun sudah lama berada di sini, bukan? Bisakah kau mengajariku cara hidup di sini?"

"Tentu saja." Chidori tersenyum tipis. "Kaupunya akun jejaring sosial lain seperti Race Book atau Fine? Home berfungsi sama seperti itu. Situs ini bekerja seperti jejaring sosial biasa. Bedanya, kau tidak perlu mengetik apa pun. Kau hidup di sini."

"Begitukah? Kurasa, aku akan mempelajari Home secara cepat. Aku tertolong sekali karena mengenal penghuni yang baik seperti kalian, terutama Chidori-kun."

Manusia berkostum ayam tercengang dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, membuat Hinata meloloskan tawa kecil. Obrolan mereka berdua lantas berlangsung cukup lama, yang didominasi dengan tanya-jawab seputar situs ini. Pada akhirnya, Chidori pamit karena ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakannya di dunia nyata. Hinata menutup pintu perlahan dan menampakkan air muka sumringah. Gadis itu mengira-ngira seperti apa sosok Chidori di dunia nyata. Sosok Chidori terlalu manis bagi Hinata. Pemuda berkostum ayam itu mudah canggung, mudah salah tingkah, dan terlihat sangat pemalu. Mungkin di dunia nyata, pemuda itu adalah pemuda introvert berkacamata yang selalu sendirian. Terkadang sang pemuda mungkin diajak bermain oleh teman sebayanya. Namun, dia akan menolak sambil bersikap malu-malu dan meneruskan membaca buku. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata tergelitik untuk kembali tertawa kecil.

Hinata melihat jam yang selalu bergerak di layar hologram, memastikan dia tidak lupa waktu berada di dunia maya ini. Sang gadis memiliki beberapa tugas untuk diselesaikan dan harus dia kumpulkan esok hari. Oleh karena itu, Hinata memilih menekan tombol _log out_. Sekelebat waktu dan dia kembali berada di kamar aslinya.

* * *

Untuk kali pertama, Hinata menguap saat berjalan di lorong kelasnya. Semalam, Hinata kembali _log in_ di Home. Gadis itu sedikit kecewa karena ternyata Ramen dan Chidori sedang _offline_. Namun, kekecewaan itu tergantikan saat Cherry mengajaknya berbelanja bersama. Cherry membutuhkan hiasan rambut untuk dipakai di dunia nyata. Menurut informasi sang gadis, ada banyak _online-shop_ yang menggunakan Home. Itulah sebabnya, Hinata menemukan banyak sekali toko, bahkan ada pusat pertokoan segala di sana. Benar-benar seperti kota sungguhan! Keseruan yang membuat Hinata begadang semalaman dan didera rasa kantuk luar biasa pagi harinya.

Ketika perjalanan pulang, Hinata harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak kehilangan konsentrasi dan menubruk apa pun di depannya. Memilih menyegarkan mata, sang gadis menghampiri _vending machine_ stasiun sebelum keretanya sampai dan memilih sekaleng kopi dingin.

"Sakura, ayo cepat!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari melewati Hinata. Tampaknya sang gadis nyaris ketinggalan kereta.

Namun, bukan itu alasan kenapa Hinata terbelalak lebar saat ini. Alasan dirinya tidak berkutik sedikit pun adalah sosok yang berlari menyusul gadis pirang. Gadis itu memiliki rambut merah muda sebahu yang menari seiring gerakan kakinya. Hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga matahari terpasang di sisi kanan kepalanya. Hinata menyadari bahwa hiasan itu adalah hiasan yang dibeli Cherry saat mereka berdua berbelanja bersama.

'Cherry?!' Batin Hinata terkejut.

Hinata mengikuti arah sang gadis. Keduanya telah masuk ke dalam kereta dan Hinata bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berteriak. Gadis berambut _indigo_ takut dia memanggil orang yang salah. Namun, dia yakin bahwa gadis tadi adalah Cherry! Cherry sepertinya memang menggunakan _avatar_ sosok asli.

Hyuuga sulung menghela napas. Apakah dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis tadi? Hinata ingin berteman dengan Cherry di dunia nyata. Mereka berdua memiliki kesukaan yang sama dan Cherry merupakan gadis ramah yang dikenalnya di Home. Kembali meneguk kaleng kopi, sang gadis terdiam saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut menuju ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun harus berkencan denganku!"

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu!"

"Mana sudi sasuke-kun memakan bekal buatanmu!"

Bola mata sang gadis menatap beberapa siswi SMA tengah mengerumuni seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis. Pemuda itu tampak tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Dia terus berjalan menuju peron. Hinata tidak terlalu tertarik dengan keramaian yang disebabkan sang pemuda dari sekolah lain beserta penggemarnya. Meski dalam hati, pemandangan itu mengunci penglihatannya. Siapa pun tidak mungkin tidak berdebar melihat paras sang pemuda, pikir Hinata. Namun, Hinata tidak ingin bertingkah berlebihan, apalagi menjadi salah satu dari penggemar sang pemuda. Dunia mereka jauh berbeda. Pemuda seperti itu pasti sangat populer di mana saja. Hinata bukannya tidak populer. Gadis itu pun memiliki beberapa penggemar karena wajah manis, kebaikan, dan kepintarannya. Namun, tidak sampai menimbulkan kegaduhan seperti pemuda tampan tadi.

Kepala Hinata kembali mengarah ke depan. Kegaduhan yang laksana badai itu sudah berlalu. Sepertinya gadis-gadis itu ikut masuk ke kereta yang ditumpangi sang pemuda. Namun, itu bukanlah urusan Hinata. Yang menjadi urusan Hinata adalah bahwa dia ingin kembali ke rumah dan membuka situs Home. Dia ingin lekas bercengkrama dengan Cherry, Toneri yang belum dilihatnya, Ramen, dan … Chidori. Hinata bisa saja membuka situs itu di sini. Namun, Shizune bilang situs tersebut adalah situs istimewa dan rahasia. Kecuali menemukan sendiri atau diajak bergabung oleh pengguna lain, tidak banyak orang yang bisa membuka akses menuju Home.

Sosok sang gadis beranjak ketika mendengar pengumuman bahwa keretanya segera datang. Gadis itu lantas membuang kaleng kopi yang masih bersisa ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Hinata berusaha mengulum senyum seraya berjalan menuju peron. Dirinya tengah membandingkan pemuda tampan tadi dengan imajinasi sosok Chidori di dunia nyata.

'Chidori mungkin saja menatap iri pada kepopuleran pemuda barusan dan merutuki sifat pemalunya,' pikir Hinata.

'Aku … ingin segera kembali ke Home.'

 **To be continued**

* * *

—Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini!

(Grey Cho, 2016)


	2. Odd

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

SasuHina

AU

 **Home**

Hinata memasuki Home. Gadis pemilik iris _lavender_ tak tunggu waktu lama untuk bergegas keluar dari rumah dan mengunjungi rumah seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang. Hari ini sekolah libur. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau pergi ke sekolah hari Minggu? Ya, hal tersebut mungkin berlaku bagi Hinata yang tidak mengikuti klub mana pun. Tidak ada rencana berarti, sang gadis memilih meluangkan waktu di Home. Langkah kaki Hinata bergerak penuh semangat. Entah bagaimana, Home memberikan energi positif untuknya. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya Hinata menyadari bahwa Home hanyalah dunia maya, dia bisa lebih ekspresif dari biasanya.

Sembari bersenandung ceria, Hinata merasakan betapa indahnya tinggal di Home. Meskipun hanya VMMORPG, langit di atas sana memberikan sengatan yang terasa nyata di kulit, udara yang benar-benar sejuk ketika dihirup, dan rerumputan yang melacurkan wewangian bagi hidung-hidung jalang. Seperti sungguhan, terasa hidup. Ketika baru saja menjejaki jalanan, sang gadis bertegur sapa dengan sesosok mangkuk _ramen_.

"Ramen-kun, selamat pagi."

Pemuda berwujud mangkuk mencengirkan gigi. "Pagi, Hinata! Hari ini libur, ya? Aku berniat menghabiskan waktu seharian di sini!"

Hinata melongok menghampiri sang pemuda, tertarik melihat posenya yang menekuk kaki, menghalangi Hinata dari objek yang dipegang Ramen. Ramen yang mengerti rasa penasaran Hinata, memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, membiarkan Hinata melihat apa yang tengah sang pemuda lakukan. Ramen rupanya tengah menggali di lahan yang tidak terlalu luas di depan kediamannya. Pemuda mangkuk _ramen_ itu lalu memasukkan beberapa biji ke lubang yang dia buat.

"Aku baru saja membeli bibit di pertokoan. Mereka bilang, bibit ini bisa tumbuh di sini. Jika sudah berbuah, buah yang asli bisa dikirimkan ke alamat kita di dunia nyata. Rasanya seperti menanam sungguhan, bukan? Pihak Home bilang mereka akan merawat tanaman kita dengan cara yang seratus persen sama dengan cara kita merawat tanaman tersebut. Jika aku menyiram tanamanku dua hari sekali, pihak Home pun akan menyiram tanamanku di dunia nyata dua hari sekali."

Bola mata Hinata sontak berbinar. Benarkah? Itu artinya dia juga bisa ikut menanam di depan rumahnya, bukan? Sebentar lagi, sahabat Hinata akan berulang tahun. Hinata ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan. Hinata pikir, alangkah baiknya jika bisa membuat _pie_ apel dari 'apel yang ditanam sendiri'. Jemari telunjuk Hinata bermain di layar hologram di depannya, mencari navigasi untuk pergi ke pertokoan.

Ketika berjalan di depan rumah seseorang, kaki Hinata berhenti. Kepala sang gadis secara kaku menoleh, berharap dia menemukan sosok nyentrik bernama Chidori di depan rumahnya. Namun, nihil. Pintu rumah Chidori terkunci rapat, membuat Hinata mengira-ngira bahwa sang pemuda barangkali tidak sedang _login_. Baru saja Hinata hendak melanjutkan perjalanan, suara pintu dibuka terdengar, disambung dengan suara seruan seseorang.

"Hinata-san?"

Sosok ayam berwarna putih dengan tubuh buncit mendekati sang gadis. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya. Kenapa dihampiri oleh sosok ayam putih besar membuat darahnya berdesir kencang? Kenapa dia merasa wajahnya panas ketika sang pemuda semakin memutus jarak di antara mereka?

"Chidori-kun, selamat pagi," sapa Hinata, menutupi kecanggungannya.

Chidori tersenyum, matanya terlihat menyipit sampai seperti terpejam. "Pagi."

Setelah berbincang sebentar dan mengutarakan rencananya hari ini untuk pergi ke pertokoan, Hinata dikejutkan dengan tawaran dari Chidori untuk menemaninya. Degupan jantung Hinata memompa cepat bukan main. Chidori berjalan di belakang Hinata, membuat sang gadis merasa keheranan. Namun, ketika Chidori menjelaskan alasannya, tawa Hinata pecah.

"Aku takut Hinata-san merasa tidak nyaman jika berjalan di sisiku."

Pemilik helaian _indigo_ lantas menarik tangan (sayap) sang pemuda dan mensejajarkan sang pemuda dengannya.

* * *

Gadis Hyuuga tak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada saatnya ketika dia bisa tertawa dan tersenyum berkali-kali dalam satu hari. Dia tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat Chidori kesulitan keluar dari kerumunan pengunjung lain dengan tubuh gembulnya. Dia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika melihat Chidori terima saja disuruh menghibur seorang anak. Awal rencana, Hinata hanya ingin mengunjungi toko biji-bijian dan pupuk. Namun, rencana itu menjadi lebih baik ketika keduanya mencoba memasuki beberapa toko.

Ketika melihat sebuah dasi pita dengan motif polkadot oranye-ungu, Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membelinya. Gadis itu tak menunggu izin untuk bergegas memasangkan dasi tersebut di leher Chidori.

"Pantas sekali!" Puji Hinata, puas.

Sang pemuda berkostum ayam tampak tidak keberatan. Dia membungkuk kikuk berkali-kali dan berterima kasih.

Mereka lalu memasuki toko pernak-pernik. Membalas kebaikan Hinata yang memberikan dasi untuknya, Chidori memutuskan membeli sesuatu untuk Hinata. Pemuda itu mengitari seisi toko ketika Hinata pun sibuk mengamati beberapa rak. Ketika keduanya keluar dari dalam toko, Chidori meminta Hinata untuk merunduk. Meski bingung, sang gadis menurut. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika mendapati sebuah benda terpasang di lehernya. Benda itu adalah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk rumah, _merchandise_ Home.

"Benda yang aku dan kau pakai tidak bisa dibawa ke dunia nyata. Namun, benda yang asli akan dikirimkan ke alamat kita sehingga kita bisa memilikinya di dunia nyata. Benda yang ada di sini semuanya khusus untuk _avatar_ kita. Namun, ada beberapa kebijakan untuk beberapa benda. Jika membeli sebuah buku di sini, misalnya, buku yang asli akan dikirimkan ke rumah kita di dunia nyata," terang sang pemuda.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Ketika sebungkus biji telah berada dalam genggaman Hinata, Chidori meminta izin untuk menyambangi sebuah toko. Ada beberapa toko makanan dan minuman di sana meski penghuni Home tidak dapat makan dan minum. Toko tersebut akan mengirimkan makanan atau minuman ke alamat asli pengguna Home. Seperti pesan antar melalui dunia VMMORPG.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ujar sang pemuda setelah keluar dari dalam toko _pizza_.

Sebenarnya, gadis berambut _indigo_ pun tergoda untuk ikut memesan. Menyantap seloyang _pizza_ setelah _logout_ dari sini adalah ide brilian. Namun, Hinata tahu keluarganya tidak akan senang jika sang gadis memakan _fastfood_ seperti itu. Selain itu, makan siang Hinata biasa disiapkan orang rumahnya. Apakah orang rumah Chidori memiliki kesibukan masing-masing?

Sebelum ditanya, tampaknya sang pemuda memilih untuk berucap terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tinggal sendirian dengan menyewa sebuah kamar _apartement_. Sesekali aku memasak masakan yang sederhana. Hanya saja, hari ini aku ingin makan _pizza_." Chidori memberitahukan keadaannya dengan suara lembut dan bibir bersungging senyuman.

'Apakah Chidori-kun tidak punya pacar? Kenapa aku baru memikirkan hal itu sekarang?' Batin Hinata.

Menelan ludah, Hinata mencoba bertanya. Hidup digentayangi rasa penasaran itu tidak baik. "Chidori-kun, kau punya pacar?"

Kepala sang ayam meneleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku tidak punya pacar!"

Melihat respon Chidori yang tampak panik, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya. Selintas niatan jahil muncul.

"Benarkah?"

"B-benar, Hinata-san!"

"Benarkaaah?"

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku tidak bohong!"

Tawa lepas terdengar dari Hinata selanjutnya. Chidori benar-benar pemuda yang baik. dia membawakan belanjaan Hinata, mengangkat beberapa bungkusan plastik dengan sayapnya seperti jemuran pakaian. Ketika Hinata bersenandung salah satu _soundtrack_ film, Chidori menyambung senandung Hinata. Keduanya bersenandung ria sampai setengah perjalanan. Chidori menengok Hinata. Gadis itu tengah menatap sebuah kediaman seseorang.

"Rumah Toneri-san?"

Pertanyaan Chidori membuat pandangan Hinata beralih pada sang ayam. "Kau mengenalnya, Chidori-kun?"

"Ketika baru pindah kemari, dia berkeliling setiap rumah. Rumahku salah satunya."

"Aku akan mencoba ke sana." Hinata lekas memasuki halaman kediaman pemuda bernama Toneri, meninggalkan Chidori di sisi jalan.

Ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda, Chidori berlari kecil menyusul Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda bernama Toneri mengangkat sebelah alis.

Hinata memberikan telengan kecil. "Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hinata. Aku baru saja pindah ke sini. Salam kenal."

Keduanya sedikit berbincang ringan, seolah tidak menyadari bahwa Chidori benar-benar bungkam di antara mereka. Sepanjang jalan, Hinata membicarakan betapa bersyukurnya dia bisa menemukan Home. Gadis itu terus berbicara sampai tak sadar bahwa Chidori tidak memberikan balasan apa pun.

"Chidori-kun?"

Chidori terperanjat. "Y-ya, Hinata-san?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Chidori lagi-lagi menelengkan kepala kencang. Sadar telah tiba di dekat rumahnya, Chidori mengembalikan belanjaan Hinata dan lekas pamit. Setelah itu, Hinata mencoba menemui Chidori. Namun, pemuda yang dimaksud tampak telah meninggalkan Home.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup luas, seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk di depan _laptop_. Kepala sang pemuda merunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Kepalan tangan sang pemuda mengeras. Dia lantas menghantamkan kepalan itu ke dinding di sisinya.

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

Dentingan bel dari pintu dan teriakan kurir yang terdengar menyorakkan " _pizza_ " diabaikan begitu saja. Pemuda itu kehilangan nafsu makannya. Entah bagaimana, pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat mengusik kesabarannya.

* * *

Hinata bersembunyi di belakang tubuh sahabatnya, Temari, yang lebih tinggi. Keduanya tengah memasuki area sekolah yang asing. Ini semua bermula ketika Temari hendak menonton pertandingan _shogi_ yang diikuti Shikamaru, kekasih sang gadis, di sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan sekolah Hinata yang menggunakan model _sailor_ , seragam di sana menggunakan model _blazer_ , dasi, dan kemeja. Beberapa pelajar dari sekolah lain pun tampak berdatangan untuk mendukung jagoan mereka masing-masing.

Ketika tengah berjalan di sebuah lorong, keramaian terdengar mendekat. Hinata merasa familiar dengan kebisingan yang semakin jelas di telinganya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini kita pergi ke toko buku, ya?"

"Hari ini ada film yang baru tayang. Bagaimana jika kita nonton saja?"

"Aku akan ikut audisi model. Aku ingin Sasuke ikut denganku."

Sosok pemuda yang Hinata pernah temui di stasiun berjalan melewati dirinya dan Temari. Dua gadis itu bahkan harus merapat ke dinding ketika pasukan gadis yang terlihat memagari sosok sang pemuda enggan memberikan ruang untuk keduanya.

"Gadis-gadis merepotkan," keluh Temari.

"Pemuda yang terkenal sekali, ya. Kemarin aku melihatnya di stasiun."

Hinata mengerling, menatap sekilas punggung sang pemuda yang kian menjauh.

'Jadi namanya Sasuke, ya.'

Hinata lagi-lagi terkikik setiap membandingkan pemuda tersebut dengan Chidori. Ah, Hinata ingin bertemu Chidori di dunia nyata. Lusa, Hinata berencana untuk pergi bersama Cherry. Apakah akan tiba saat ketika Hinata dan Chidori bisa akrab, bahkan di dunia nyata?

'Jika Chidori adalah seorang pelajar. Apakah saat ini dia berada di sekolah ini? Seberapa jauh jarak di antara kami?'

* * *

Hinata menghabiskan malam dengan berada di Home, duduk di teras rumahnya seraya menatap langit malam. Tadinya sang gadis berharap dia bisa bertemu beberapa penghuni Home. Namun, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menampakkan diri. Jika dipikir, sikap Chidori padanya juga sangat aneh. Apakah Hinata secara tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaan Chidori? Apa yang memangnya telah dia katakan? Seingat sang gadis, dia hanya menanyakan soal pesanan dan bersenandung. Apakah Chidori terburu-buru _logout_ untuk menerima pesanannya?

Ketika semua pemikiran itu membuat Hinata risau, sesosok ayam muncul di depannya. Hinata yang terkejut refleks menendang ayam tersebut sampai jatuh. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian Hinata menyadari bahwa ayam itu adalah Chidori. Sang gadis bergegas membangunkan sang pemuda sembari meminta maaf. Beruntung, Chidori hanya tertawa kecil, meringis sedikit, dan memaklumi Hinata yang menendangnya.

"Aku yang salah, Hinata-san. Maafkan aku, ya."

Oh, Tuhan. Betapa manis sosok ayam di depannya ini. nadanya bicara begitu lembut dan kekanakan. Lugu sekali. Di sisi lain, Hinata merasa lega karena Chidori tidak lagi bersikap aneh seperti kemarin.

Keduanya duduk termenung di teras Hinata. Sama-sama melayangkan kelereng mereka pada tudung semesta maya yang mereka huni saat ini. Chidori sesekali menunjuk rasi bintang dan bertepuk tangan ketika berhasil menebak namanya. Ketika ada bintang jatuh, keduanya sontak mengatupkan tangan.

"Semoga besok menyenangkan," harap Chidori.

"Semoga Chidori-kun menjadi terkenal."

"Eh?" Mata Chidori membulat.

Hinata memandang Chidori sembari mengulaskan senyuman.

"Tidak. Kupikir, Chidori-kun adalah pemuda yang pemalu di dunia nyata. Karena itu, aku berharap Chidori-kun menjadi lebih berani dan terkenal."

Chidori masih terdiam.

"Ah, sudah dua hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat digandrungi perempuan. Chidori-kun pasti akan iri jika melihatnya. Aku bertemu dengannya di stasiun dan di sekolah lain. Namanya kalau tidak salah … Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Kepala sang ayam seolah membatu. Dia mengenal nama yang disebutkan Hinata. Itu adalah ….

"Hinata-san."

"Ya, Chidori-kun?"

"Sasuke itu …."

"Sasuke itu …?"

"Diriku di dunia nyata."

Memang benar bahwa ketika berada di dunia maya, setiap orang bisa jadi apa dan siapa saja.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
